Erik's Fangirl
by Fox Muffin
Summary: Erik's Phangirl Veronique drives him more than crazy. But when DC comes along he may have found his soul mate, very little Erik/OC. i decided to put myself in this to drive Erik crazy :D
1. Chapter 1

Erik's Fangirl

Erik was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Dreaming of his darling Christine cuddling with him and kissing him gently.

"Mmm Christine I love you…" he mumbled in his sleep.

"Erik! You're sposed to be dreaming of me!" a voice screeched in his ear.

He opened his eyes slowly and turned his head just as slowly. Lying next to him, cuddling his left arm was his student Veronique.

He jolted up, "Veronique…what are you doing in my bed?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"Watching you sleep…" she said twirling her fingers through his silky raven colored hair.

"Veronique…" he sighed.

"Yes Erik?" she cried happily.

"Why…why may I ask are my pants undone and my shirt off when I distinctly remember falling asleep with clothes _on_!"

"Oh that," she giggled, "I thought you'd be more comfortable once I undressed you. I mean…it's awful hot down here and y'know you were under the covers. Plus you're so very yummy without a shirt," she leaned close and whispered in his ear, "I bet you're even yummier without pants on…I wanna know…" she tugged at Erik's pants again.

Erik threw the covers off. Pulled his pants back up and rebuttoned them, "where is my shirt Veronique?"

She shrugged, "I don't know…I tossed it somewhere…"

Erik searched for it and eventually found it…lying in the lake…his most expensive and favorite shirt…the one Christine had gotten him.

"Veronique!" he screamed, grabbing his sword and rope.

She appeared, giggling and in a blue two piece swimsuit.

"What are you wearing?" he sighed.

"I'm trying to seduce you! Is it working?" she asked, twirling around then pressing against him.

Suddenly a voice yelled, "Erik! I can't believe you!"

"Christine!" he cried turning to her. She had tears in her eyes. Veronique looped her arms around Erik's neck, "oh dear Christine. You've been replaced by me. I was in Erik's _bed _earlier. With him."

Erik sighed, "Christine I was asleep and she crept in and undressed me…"

But Christine wasn't paying attention, "the shirt I got you is ruined! How can you say you love me when I see you like this and when you ruin what I got you?" she burst into tears.

Erik ran to her and tried to comfort her. Soon she was calmed down and she left. After kissing Erik for a long while. When she left she tossed Veronique a smug smirk over her shoulder. Veronique stared after her for a long while.

"Veronique…I am going back to bed. If I wake up and my clothes are not exactly as they were I will strangle you…slowly."

She giggled and jumped into the lake. She was soon swimming in it and singing.

Erik sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Veronique was honestly wearing him out. She was going to ruin everything with Christine…if she didn't make him kill himself first…

When Erik awoke he felt a heavy weight on his stomach. He cracked open his left eye and saw Veronique sitting on his stomach, staring at him and slightly drooling. He closed his eye again. No…he was not ready to deal with this. He was about ready to go hang himself…or maybe just strangle Veronique…hmm sounded like a good plan…he sighed.

"Ooh!" Veronique giggled, "you're awake Erik!"

Erik groaned, "No…I'm still asleep. Because if I wake up and you are _still _sitting on my stomach I will drown you in the lake…"

"Nope. You're awake Erik." She giggled, "You're never this mean when you're asleep."

He groaned and shoved her off, "leave me alone! You keep me from sleeping all the time…do you even sleep?"

"Caffeine. Try it sometime." She giggled again.

He yawned and rolled over; he was not going to poison himself with caffeine. He didn't feel like drinking a scalding liquid that might damage his vocal cords.

"You okay honey?" Veronique crooned, "you look beat!"

"Yeah…it's your fault…" he mumbled, half asleep.

"Oh Erik! If I wear you out that much then just tell me and I'll leave you alone."

"Leave me alone…"

"I'm trying to be nice! Saying that when you say 'leave me alone' I will leave you alone."

"You're failing at it…I want you to leave me alone. Now…leave me alone."

She huffed and pouted, "fine! You're so mean, Erik!"

Erik closed his eyes and let Christine's image dance on his eyelids.

"Aah…Christine…my beautiful Christine…"

He heard footsteps but ignored them and kept half dreaming of Christine.

"Mmm…Christine…yes…join me in my bed…you and you alone. Let our bodies entwine and become one…mmm my precious Christine…"

"Man that must be awkward, Christine!" he heard Veronique yelped.

Erik's eyes snapped open, he jolted up, turned and was staring into Christine's amused, smug, blue, confident eyes. He felt his face heat up and stammered, "I-I I was dreaming…I uh…it um…"

"Aww…Erik's so cute when he's embarrassed!" Veronique cried.

"Shut up!" he roared. He jumped up and ushered them both out. He shoved Veronique into her chambers and Christine back to the exit.

"Goodbye Erik…my dizzy dreamer."

Erik couldn't even think he was so furious. He simply glowered at Christian then sat at his organ and began pounding away furiously. Playing quick, furious music. After a while he calmed down and was sitting at his organ quite happily, very gently polishing it with his sleeve. Making sure it glistened. Its golden, brass, ebony and ivory beauty was amazing. He sighed and kept sitting there. Suddenly a hand reached up, snatched his mask off, and threw it into the lake.

"Ack!" he screamed jumping and covering the right side of his face. He wheeled around to glare at Veronique, "Damn you!" he screamed, "can you not simply leave me be for a moment? You prying Pandora! You little lying Delilah!"

She sighed happily. Erik was gorgeous when he was mad, when he was sad, sleeping, sitting, standing, eating, singing, playing the organ, playing the violin, swimming and definitely showering…

Erik was still standing above her screaming, with his hand over the right side of his face. She giggled, then stood and walked off. He stood there for a moment, glaring at her. He grabbed his Punjab Lasso and followed her. His eyes blazing, his hands shaking with fury. She jumped into the lake and swam off. Erik began preparing his rope so that it would be perfect for finally strangling Veronique. She returned, soaking wet and holding his mask.

She handed it to him. He stared at it for a moment then took it, dried it off and put it back on.

"Am I forgiven?" she asked.

"No…" he responded.

"Oh Erik!" she cried, throwing her arms around him and covering his face in slobbery kisses.

"Agh!" he shoved her off. He headed back for his bed. He slipped under the covers…yes the lasso was the perfect way, soon…he drifted off to sleep. And didn't notice Veronique slipping into bed with him…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Suddenly there was a loud scream beside Erik, he jumped out of his bed, grabbed his Punjab and whipped around. There was a girl with shoulder length brownish black hair, though her bangs, which hung in her face in a sideswept way, had blue in them and she seemed to have a piece of white blond hair on the right side of her hair.

"Who are you!" he cried, tossing his Punjab.

She raised her hand neatly and the Punjab caught around both her neck and arm. She calmly slipped out of the lasso and smirked, "this lassie was in bed with you, oh dear…wait till I tell Christine," she chuckled darkly.

Erik looked down and noticed Veronique for the first time, she was glaring at the girl, who had her by the hair, and trying to get loose at the same time.

"Who…who are you?" Erik repeated, "And I didn't invite her into my bed! Please…don't tell Christine!"

She laughed, "The mighty Phantom begging!" she mocked, "well I never thought I'd live to see that happening!"

He noticed that she had a slight accent, well she definitely had an American accent, but she also had another underneath it…German maybe? A little bit of British as well.

He scowled, "who are you!"

She grinned and held out her hand, the one not holding onto Veronique's hair, "call me DC, things will go much smoother for us if you do."

Erik took her hand in his and kissed the top of it.

"Urgh," she growled, pulling her hand away, "I was going for a handshake! Do I look like a proper lady who wants her hand to be kissed?"

Erik looked her up and down, she wore tight black pants, she was barefoot, she wore a loose black shirt which was tied at the waist, and had so many necklaces around her neck and so much…well _junk _around her wrists, and then add the fact she had brown and _blue _hair!

"No…" he said slowly, "no you don't."

"Exactly!" she laughed.

"So…how did you get down here?"

She shrugged, "how should I know? Woke up here!"

"So…do you have any intention of letting her," he nodded at Veronique, "go any time soon?"

"Well zonkers!" she smirked, "if you want me to then I will!"

Erik's eyes widened, "no, no, no that's fine!"

She kept smirking, "is the mighty Phantom afraid?"

Erik growled, "I am not afraid of anything!"

"Very well then," she answered, letting Veronique go and then turning and walking away.

Veronique scrambled to her feet, "she's even more insane than you are! But you're insanity…its sexy…" she growled at him.

Erik shuddered and ran after the girl, DC was it?

He found her in the Louis-Phillipe room, leaning on the fireplace and reading one of his books.

He strode to her, "I never said let her go…"

She looked up and smirked, "you implied it."

"I implied nothing!" he cried.

She turned her back on him but not before smirking one more time and saying, "of course you didn't, that wouldn't originality would it?"

"Originality…? What…?" he was confused.

She turned and faced him, then shrugged, "originality, implying isn't original. Its done so often that its really quite sickening and annoying. Almost as bad as Carlotta, or Pianji…or you."

Erik's eyes blazed, "those idiotic fools cannot sing and believe they can! I have nothing in common with them!"

"Look," she laughed, shrugging again, "no offense Gerik but…you just cannot sing. You really butchered Music of the Night…just tossing it out there. Like took a cleaver, chopped it to bits, tossed it in a blender on high speed, took it out, ground it to a pulp, put it in a glass, added a cherry and ice cream on top, and made a float out of it…or maybe not…I don't know…I actually kinda _like _floats…and I hated when you sand Music of the Night…" in a few moments DC was rambling and mumbling to herself, just as he found himself doing oh so often.

Erik sighed, "How do you know so much about me?"

She smiled, and handed him the book she had been reading, he discovered that it was actually not his.

"The Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux…what is this!"

"This…this my dear is a novel of your life here at the opera house…kinda…oh and I know you butchered Music of the Night because I've also seen the movie…though I like to mute it when people sing…so it's pretty quiet whenever I watch it."

Erik flipped it open, "why is it so…battered and trashy?"

She gasped and snarled, "_it's not battered and trashy it fekkin well loved!"_

Erik held up his hands in surrender, "okay, okay calm down…"

She sighed and twisted her finger through one strand of her slightly curly, shoulder length hair, then she froze.

"What's wrong now…?" he asked warily.

"I need…I need a mirror…now!" she yelped.

Erik shifted awkwardly, "all in the drawing room…"

She was gone in a flash; he couldn't help but follow her.

He found her in front of the mirror, banging on it with her fists, "Noooo!" she howled, tugging at her hair.

"What!" he cried, expecting some sort of crisis.

"My hair!" she yelled, pointing at it.

"What's wrong with it? Besides the blue I think it's rather pretty…"

"Its not fekkin pretty! And I agree, I think the blue looks disgusting…but still…I straighten my hair for _hours _so it doesn't become curly at all!"

"But…it looks so beautiful…" he insisted.

"I don't care how many people tell me that, I hate it…and now I'm stuck with it…" she groaned.

Erik stared at her, as she banged her head against the mirror.

_Now I'm stuck with two strange girls…but I must admit, I definitely like DC better…even if she hates her hair…and even if she looks rather strange in what she's wearing…_


End file.
